


Somethings Gotta Give

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Boys Kissing, Boys fighting, Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), M/M, One Shot, Planet Vegeta AU, Sexual Tension, Sexy Time, Super Saiyan, There Can Be Only One, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), no beta we die like men, or can there?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: Into each generation a legend is born. They alone will wield the strength to protect their race from danger. They alone will become the legendary Super Saiyan.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Somethings Gotta Give

**Author's Note:**

> I’m particularly proud of this one. Written earlier this year.

_ Into each generation a legend is born. They alone will wield the strength to protect their race from danger. They alone will become the legendary Super Saiyan.  _

Prince Vegeta huffed as he walked by the Third Class trash. His red cape flowed freely as he stood tall and sneered. His face contorted like he smelled something fowl. He hated this clown, a reminder of his failure personified.

“What are you doing here, peasant? There’s no need for a low level imbecile such as yourself here.”

Vegeta’s harsh tone and rude words didn’t seem to phase him. He instead smiled at Vegeta wide and cheerful. 

“Come on Vegeta, you heard the message just like me. Frieza’s on his way to the planet, finally ready to make his move. We gotta stop him.”

Vegeta growled. “Shut up moron, and I’m still your prince, you should treat me as such.”

Kakarot gave a condescending bow.

“Yes, your majesty. If it pleases you I am here to help you kick Frieza’s butt into the ground.” He smirked.

Vegeta glared. “I don’t need your help moron. I can handle Freiza all on my own. I’m the Legendary Super Saiyan, and crowned Prince of Planet Vegeta.” Vegeta boasted, puffing his chest out slightly.

“If that’s true, how come he killed you that one time, and I got called as the next Super Saiyan, huh?”

Vegeta saw red. He was so enraged he couldn’t speak, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly. All this coming from the Saiyan born with the lowest power level recorded in their history. 

“-You!” He stuttered out but was interrupted by the warning system kicking in. Alarms blared and red lights flashed. 

“Silence you fool, he’s here. Don’t get in my way.” While speaking Vegeta unclasped his cape and threw it to the side aggressively.

Vegeta blasted off into the sky and Kakarot was quick to follow him. He flew until the Planet’s landscape became vague and hard to see. As he flew faster and higher he began to see Frieza’s spaceship. 

He fought back a shudder. He hadn’t seen it since his last run in with Frieza. The one that resulted in his heart stopping for thirty seconds, and the halfwit being called as a Legend as well. Vegeta growled lowly to himself. Just thinking about it  _ pissed him off.  _ The rookie was completely untrained and lacked the battle knowledge to fight an enemy like Frieza, his inexperience and youth shining through every time they had crossed paths so far.

He had been marked as the next Super Saiyan at birth, his father had been over joyed. Even as a royal it was a great honor to be chosen. He had been groomed as a child, always ready for when he would be called. Just for his enemy to get the better of him, causing there to be two Legends at once. Something that had been unheard of throughout their entire history. The prophecy clearly stated into each generation there was  _ one _ .

Vegeta tried his best to shake those thoughts from his head as he was close enough to see Frieza coming out in his hover craft.

“Well if it isn’t the great monkey welcoming committee? Vegeta it’s quite a surprise to see you.” Frieza spoke with false friendliness, but frowned and his eyes narrowed slightly before speaking again. “I could have sworn I killed you.”

“I would never be bested by an egotistical maniac like you!” Vegeta spat out.

“Ho ho, big talk from a monkey who had to bring a friend.” He gestured at Kakarot.

“Don’t worry about him Frieza. You’ll be fighting me today.” Vegeta pointed his thumb toward himself. 

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll take on both you disgusting ingrates at once, and I won’t even use my hands.”

Vegeta sneered at Frieza again. “Don’t try to toy with me Frieza. I know your dirty little secret. So go ahead and transform.“

“Uh Vegeta-“ Kakarot started to speak behind him sounding nervous. Vegeta silenced him with his hand.

“Oh you know that little gem of information do you? So sad that you can’t trust your own men to keep quiet about things. Alright very well.” Frieza stopped pretending to pout and got serious. 

Vegeta watched in a mix of awe and disgust as Frieza’s power began to rise and his body started to transform. His body becoming smoother, even his horns began to disappear. Vegeta struggled to hold back a frown. Even without his scouter, he could tell Frieza’s power was growing exponentially.

“So what do you cretins think of my final form?”

Simultaneously both chosen warriors powered up and transformed to Super Saiyan. Freiza frowned slightly but didn’t make any more comments. Vegeta and Kakarot flew at Frieza from opposing sides. His final transformation made it harder to get a solid hit. He still fought them both back with ease. They punched, kicked, and dodged all at amazing speeds. Freiza managed to push them both back at the same time. Panting, they paused and took a breath. Adrenaline was coursing through Vegeta’s veins. This is what he lived for. He could see Kakarot panting, chest heaving in his perival vision and it was causing his head to swim.

_ Vegeta pulled Kakarot down into a searing kiss. Their hands exploring each other’s bodies in a wild frenzy. Vegeta wanted more. He pressed his body against the other man as hard as physically possible. Almost like he was trying to fuse them into one being. Kakarot lifted him up so he was holding him up and gently massaging his backside. Vegeta moaned into the other’s mouth and instinctively wrapped his arms around Kakarot’s neck, entwining his fingers into his hair and tugging harshly. Their kissing became much more passionate and urgent. _

Vegeta began to power up for an energy attack and Kakarot did the same. They were wearing Frieza down but it wasn’t enough. Vegeta was struck with the idea that maybe if they worked together they could beat him, but could he really lower himself that far? While distracted Frieza wrapped his tail around his neck and began to choke the life out of him. Vegeta struggled but couldn’t get free. He made several choking sounds before Kakarot fired an energy blast directly at Frieza’s eye, startling him enough to cause him to release Vegeta.

_ Vegeta pushed Kakarot down roughly onto his bed. His extravagant and silky red sheets caused a striking contrast with Kakarot’s black hair. Kakarot stared back at Vegeta with curious but trusting eyes. Vegeta marveled at the blood and bruises covering his face. He began to kiss and lick his face all over. He trailed down his neck and removed their armor so he could continue his exploring to Kakarot’s chest. Kakarot arched his back as Vegeta’s mouth pressed onto one of his nipples. Vegeta spent a few minutes giving attention to each one until he proceeded with his journey further south. _

Caught up in the euphoria of the battle Vegeta saw no other choice. If that’s what it took to finally put the bastard down once and for all, perhaps Kakarot could be of some use. He looked over at Kakarot, staring intently. Kakarot stared back saying nothing. Slowly after a moment of this Kakarot nodded. They moved toward each other until their bodies were touching and flush as they combined their energy into a single attack. Freiza cried and screeched. He tried to power up for his own blast, but the two Saiyans released their own before he had a chance. They hit him full on with every ounce of their combined strength. Vegeta watched with his own eyes as Frieza was eviserated into nothing.

_ Sweat dripped down Vegeta’s back as he pressed into Kakarot. Kakarot wrapped his legs around him as if he never wanted to let him go. Vegeta had no intentions of going anywhere. He built up a steady rhythm. Kakarot’s cries and moans were like music to his ears. He leaned down so they could kiss again. The pleasure he was feeling was giving him an ever bigger high than the one he had from their battle before. When he could tell Kakarot was getting close he snaked his hand down and began to stroke his length at the same tempo. Kakarot’s hair flickered from black to blonde as he struggled to keep himself under control. Soon they were both crying out as they reached their peaks. Vegeta stayed pressed inside for several minutes before pulling out and collapsed on top of Kakarot. They both panted breathlessly while looking at the other. Unable to believe what just happened between them.  _

Unable to tear his gaze away from where Frieza had been just seconds before, Vegeta could feel every inch of Kakarot’s body pressed into his. They were both panting, exhausted from the final attack. He found himself unable to pull away from the other man. Kakarot looked down at him.

“So now that we’ve defeated Frieza, how do you want to celebrate?”

  
  
  


Vegeta woke up the next morning when the sun’s light shone too bright in his face. He moved to shield his eyes with his hand and was startled when his movement cause a groan from the other side of the bed. Vegeta quickly sat up. He looked over and saw the unmistakable head of hair. He looked down at himself and confirmed that he was naked. By the goddess, did he really?

Kakarot groaned and turned over. He yawned, looking completely relaxed. 

“Mmm morning Your Highness.”

Yep they definitely had sex. He was getting flashes of memories from the night before. Vegeta didn’t know how to process this. He didn’t know where the urge had come from.

“Shut up you fool, and get dressed.” Vegeta tried to pretend like he wasn’t blushing. “Now that Frieza has been defeated there is much our people need to do. 

Kakarot stretched, still yawning. Vegeta couldn’t take his eyes off of the display. Kakarot’s eyes narrowed and he smirked slightly. “Sure Vegeta, I know you’re very busy.” 

Kakarot got up and got dressed quickly. Vegeta pretended to be distracted by his bedding so he didn’t notice when Kakarot approached him from the other side.

“See you around.” Kakarot kissed Vegeta on the cheek and Vegeta could only sit there with his mouth gaping open in surprise as the other man left. It would be several minutes before Vegeta would compose himself enough to get up and prepare himself a bath to get ready for the day.


End file.
